An electronic device is sometimes subject to vibration during use which has the potential to damage an electronic component or a circuit board of the device through mechanical fatigue, shock, air pressure changes, or otherwise. If the electronic device is mounted in a ground vehicle or an off-road ground vehicle, the vehicle and the electronic device may experience the greatest amplitude of vibration between approximately zero and two thousand cycles per second (Hertz). A cover is attached or secured to the electronic device. Accordingly, there is a need for a cover or housing member with improved vibrational characteristics or dampening of vibration for an electronic device to decrease the mechanical stress on the electronic device.